Guidelines
by Kiro-Nii
Summary: The same way there are two sides to each coin and two sides to each story, There are always more then one way of doing things. In this case, life's trials have lead two less then similar souls with similar situations. And as they literally clash, it show that as time passes, somethings may change while others stay the same. Mostly for the better on both parts. Mostly. -Kurlin AU-
1. Chapter 1

AN: Probably going to be a 3-shot. Probably not going to be very long. Rating susceptible to change ^.^ R&R

OH!

For the record!

Nepeta is 10

Gamzee is 12

Kurloz and Meulin are both 16

Kankri is 18

And I am the cat 3

* * *

-Guidelines- Part 1

* * *

#Skely

The room was dark. The windows were covered in thick black curtains which developed an indigo hue during daylight. But the room almost never was touched by light. It could make a person go insane if left there to long, but that's just how you liked it. You kept it cold as steel on a winter night. Maybe to compensate. To smack you back to reality. Or maybe it was to reinforce. Heat is usually associated with light. And you hate light. You hate heat. More so you hate anything loud. It makes you cringe from memories you'd rather forget. And with forgetting in mind you 'spark' up another blunt. Yes spark. You know it silly and that it takes longer this way. But you're fine with that. You move from your place in the corner on the floor of this cold, dark room. Easily navigating with your overly developed night vision, you sit on the bed across the room to turn on some music. Rock of course. Yes it's stereotypical of someone like you. Pierce the veil, In fear and faith, The skylit drive. You hate stereotypes. But this is one exception. You love this type of music. It helps you think. Not that anything can help you. You've accepted that. But you have to stop that train of thought. You need to smoke before your mother comes to 'wake' you and force you to go to school. You cringe at that thought. You always show your emotions outwardly when you're by yourself but no, you never speak to anyone. Not in school or home. You do hum to yourself. But that's really an infrequent occurrence. Not that you don't like it. You actually do. But it hurts you. Most like because you never use it. By now you're already pretty fucking buzzed. This pleases you. You clip and lay back on your dark purple sheets and close you burning eyes just for a second a slick smile throbs on your face but within minutes that feel like hours, it's gone. You're developing an immunity. Shit. Oh well. You sit up as your door is pushed open. The light gets in and you cringe but you don't show it. You sit there indigo eyes pointed and the figure in the doorway in a blank stare. Your hands in your lap and you back hunched slightly. As you always do. Every morning.

"Oh you're awake. Get ready,"

The same sentence as every morning is said the door is closed. You get up and walk to your dresser for a white polo which you slip over you purple bone tee. It's a bit snug to your frame thin frame. But it was much loser the when it was bought. The shirt you wear is mainly for ironic purposes. Being as you are walking twig, with the nickname 'skely'. And with your above average height your thinness makes you look horrible. You are hard to look at already with you unruly dark hair and indigo eyes. But you stopped caring about the way you look. You pull up your black jeans that you're not supposed to be wearing. You give no shits thou. You walk towards the door and pull your prescribed dark tinted glasses off the shelf next to it. You pushed them up the bridge of your nose and grabbed your bag from the corner opposite you usual spot. You stand in front of your door for a moment. You sight and begin to move. You're stopped on the way out by your cat, Kiro. Your scratch behind his ears and push him out of your room and close the door you love him more than anyone in the world. He even sleeps with you, under you blanket but still curled next to you. You smile inwardly and the thought. Not that that lasts long as you walk out your door without a look at your parents. They don't care any way. You are blasted by the real word. It's almost winter so at least it's not hot. But you live on a major street and it's *very* bright outside. You start you're the lonely trek to school.

* * *

#Smiles

You guess you could be called a sunny person. After all no matter what happens you always think positively. That's the way you learned to survive. But you're never forthcoming as to why you had to be happy and bubbly. It was instinct; at least you like to think of it that way. After all you have a loving little sister and a dorky older brother. Your mom and dad are kind and gentle. It's the perfect family. But... A part of you just doesn't like it you guess. You are a fiend for adventure and drama. You family... They shield you from that. Maybe it's because of your fragile mental state, which again is because you got just THAT bored. But you... Are going to change that. And with that in mind, you rise as you do every day after lying in your bed awake for about an hour. You giggle at yourself. You're not only sunny in personality. You get up with the sun no matter what you did the night before. You pull back your deep green covers and stretch. You slide to the end of you overly soft bed and look around your overly clean, dimly lit room. You walk to your vanity to stare at yourself for a moment. Not because you're conceded, just to see. You move to run a hand through your knotted curly dark butt length tuff, which at the moment is in more of a fro than normal. You laugh. Again. Your smile fades. You wish for SOMETHING exciting... Something different to happen. You drop that thought for a moment and you begin detangling the knot on your head. By the time you're done it's almost 5:30. You smile. Almost time to 'get up'. You shower and dress in your school uniform. Black long sleeves under a white polo and black skirt and a personal touch of green thigh highs. No you're not supposed to wear them but your school loves you. They won't yell at you for it. The second you finish getting dressed you hear a light knock at the door. This morning is already a deviation from routine. This makes you smile

"Come in"

You say in a soft voice. Even though this is new you have a good idea of who it is. In fact you know no one else that would knock for you at -you check your watch- 5:53 in the morning.

"Meu-meu?"

Ah you hit that nail on the head. You start smiling, partly on reflex.

"Good morning, Nep"

A small girl dressed in green trousers and white hoodie waddles her way into your room. You smile brighter at the sight. Your little sister has begun to show signs of the early riser gene as well. This makes you so happy. You are usually really freaking bored in the mornings.

"I had a bad dream Meu-meu..."

Her voice is loud to you but know it's not actually that loud. You have bad ears. You actually flinch at the sound but your worry for the 10 year old is more powerful than your pain.

Your sister has tears in her eyes as you grab her around the waist in a strong hug. She cries into you and you carry her to bed. You kind of hate yourself for being happy about this at first. But you drop that thought as you cuddle with your crying sister. Ahh how you love this girl. Within an hour she is asleep. You don't mind. Actually you're happy. You got your change! HUZAH! You kiss her cheek and you move from beneath her. You check your watch again. 7. Yay! You run down stairs to find your mother sitting at the kitchen table you hug her to steal some toast from her plate. You run giggling out the door with bag and toast in hand away from a surprised mother who is only now yelling for your return.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

AN: I decided to go a little longer with this. For the plot bunnies have been harassing the fuck out of me. ;)

In other words, more character will be included and it will be more in depth

And just know this. I am an artist. Not a writer.

This is in no way serious and may not make seance at times. But hopefully I will get better as we go.

Also! this chapter is a flash will only contain Kurloz and his perfect self.

Okay onward. :)

* * *

Guidelines Chapter 2 part 1

* * *

#before the side effects

You look up and are stunned by the bright light above you. You turn you head only to be stunned again. The word around you white. Unfeeling and reflective. It makes your eyes burn. You squeeze them shut. You try to speak but you mouth won't open. You panic and take quick breaths through your nose. It smells slightly of ammonia, this makes you even more frantic. You jerk upwards only to realize that you are strapped to the heated softness below you. Naturally, you start struggling even more. It's no use. You sit there held captive. You try to scream. The muffed noises fade into nothing. And you are only hurting yourself. The heat around you is making you sweat and your nose cant felicitate this over excitement

You slow your movements' simply on instinct and you slip from reality.\

It felt like seconds

But you can tell time has passed.

You hesitantly open your eyes to see the light on the ceiling has been considerably dimmed

You sigh through your nose

You look around the room.

Its night now apparently. The window you hadn't noticed Is completely dark.

You then also notice the cast on your right arm and the IV in the other. You are in fact strapped to guarded bed you lay upon.

_"I'm ... in a hospital"_

You run your tongue across your teeth to be greeted with foreign smooth objects you amuse to be metal.

_"They wired my mouth shut?"_

You try to think back, drawing blank after blank. the last thing you can vividly remember was a normal night at home...

* * *

"9 pm... Dad should be home soon." you thought

You had finished cooking and laid out your share on a plate. a placed it on the table beside you. Got a drink and chowed down.

You tun with your mouth full at the pitter patter of footsteps coming your way.

"Gamzee?"

Said five year old ran in through the kitchen door as if on cue

"Big bro, Big bro!" He jumps around in his grey shorts and purple long sleeved tee.

You almost choke on your laughter as the young boy stats skipping around in a circle singing unrecognizable noises. You some how managed to swallow. Your dark curls dancing around your face in your mirth. He spins to a stop and throws his arms out wide and smiles his shoulder length hair now covering his eyes.

"I finished my homework! Can I sit with you now? Please?"

You giggle lightly. As silly as he can be, he was truly a genius, this boy. It was one of the things you adored about him. You your self are a model student but you were never on his level.

You feign exasperation. but your smile gives it away. "Sure, fine why not." you turn away and you here him giggle. He jumps into your lap and settles against your full frame.

You continue conversation for about fifteen minuets or so until your darling brother speaks a bit louder then his usual pitch.

"Big bro, where's daddy?"

That question had been on your mind as well. and as if on cue your father walked in the kitchen door.

He looked absolutely exhausted from wear you sat at the kitchen table. He took loosened his tie and turned you, smiling broadly at you despite the bags under his eyes.

His was always like that. He loved you and your brother to the best of his ability

You smiled and said hello

The boy only then noticing his fathers arrival.

Gamzee was as smart as he was spacey.

It was another thing you loved about him.

He jumped off you lap and ran to your father.

Said man picked up his son and saluted you.

You smiled again at tall man

"Night, Dad"

"Would you mind waiting for your mother, Kurloz? She should be coming back soon." His deep booming voice riddled with forced expression.

"Of course!"

"Thanks son, Night."

"Bye bye, big bro!"

"See you in the morning"

So you sat there. Finished your now cold food and watched your dish and just tided up. What else were you to do? You finished all of your usual tasks. You were quite easily bored.

Luckily, your mother came home half an hour later. You warmed her Dinner for her. while she took off her shoes and rubbed her feet in the seat you had been sitting in previously.

"Where are my other boys?"

Hearing her voice always made you feel warm in side

"They went to bed already mom"

"Oh that's to bad, you were down here alone? I'm sorry baby."

"Its fine"

"Go get some rest boy."

I giggle "Yes mother. "

I hand her her food and kiss her forhead

* * *

The night was absolutely routine, just the way you liked it.

but from the time you went to bed to now... is a complete blur

_"What... happened to me?"_


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Sorry for the wait! I had a few life issues. Who doesn't sometimes. But here I am. And before anyone yells at me about length, the final part of Kurloz's Flash is being checked over and will likely be posted in the next few days. Maybe even tomorrow.

Anyway, Thank you so much to everyone that pm'd me with critics and two the two of you reviewed! It really makes me happy to see something started on a whim get feed back! :3

FINAL INTERRUPTION!

**_BETA READER WANTED._**

Please!~~

...

No?...

...

-Sigh- On with the show I guess. x3

* * *

Guidelines Chapter 2 Part 2

You lay there for the next two weeks. No one visits you. No one so much as talks to you. You know nothing about your mother and father's absence. It's tearing at your insides. Your family had always stuck together, in everything, no matter what. It even got annoying sometimes, the closeness. But now… all's you want is human contact. In any form. This is brutalizing you to be alone this way.

"Mama… Daddy…"

You can't concentrate on one thought for too long though, your brain refusing to sit still. That's surprisingly a slight relief at this point.

"At least for a moment,"

…

…

…

Amongst the unintelligible drifting, your mind tumbles with the word 'moment'.

You immediately feel a sharp spike in your chest. A feeling you are slowly getting used to.

You are in the beginning phases of a psychotic break.

You can feel it. …you think?

It hurts to think that way.

As clouded as your thoughts have become.

But… moment

There's something about this word

It's unnerving

You… need to know the time.

You need it.

You need to see the date and time. You can't understand the urge but, you just know you'll feel better if you know… 'When you are'

You unknowingly slip from consciousnesses.

* * *

_You jolt into a strange feeling of unsure wakefulness._

_Opening your eyes as wide as they could go. You had kept them closed for so long it actually hurt to do so. Breathing in the cold air helps the on coming head ache from developing it self to its true strength. at least for now._

_You cringe as you attempt to look around._

_Your world is almost constantly dark and layered in a sheen of ice. it was smoky, almost like liquid nitrogen. but the sight was comforting. And you were not bothered in the slightest by the temperature._

_You needed more of this._

_You turn over._

_Wait._

_Turn?_

_You move you shaking hands and bring them to your face._

_You are free._

_In this dark and cold place._

_It feels like... home._

_A new home._

_This is... where your life is now?_

_You... are fine with that you think._

_You sit up slowly. Expected waves of nausea pang in your gut. You hold them off to stand on shaky legs. _

_You are not scared._

_The pitch black that would have once made you tremble is now embracing you. Its void of contact yet so complete._

_You like it._

_It's like your not alone._

_You lift your head to the darkness and grin widely. _

_"Hello"_

_You walk into the hole, disappearing form your own view._


	4. Chapter 2 part 3

AN:Well hello there! This is long! At least by my standards... I really hope this makes up for my two week absence ;3;

... Probably not but hey!

(I just want to get this across again. I'M AN ARTIST. TAKE NO OFFENCE FROM ANYTHING I WRITE. I DON'T EXPRESS MY SELF WELL IN WORDS.

So I'm open to suggestions!

Just don't be to mean when I make mistakes nya.)

Oh and I kinda lied. This chapter is split AGAIN because the hole thing together just didn't sound right.

Okay!

Kurloz's ACTUAL 2nd to Last flash GO!~

* * *

Guidelines chapter 2 part 3

* * *

_The hole went on on on._

_You didn't know how far you had walked away from the enclosure you awoke in._

_You didn't care._

_You felt safe and calm._

_Nothing would harm you._

_You we're alone after all._

_'Maybe... That's why I've been scared' You ponder._

_Maybe, It was because of the noises and the light... That made being alone... bad." You keep walking._

_The silence swallows you and leaves you with a floating feeling._

_A true relief._

_The first on in a long time._

_Longer then you can remember._

_"I don't want to remember."_

_You close your eyes and drift through the cold space._

_"Ever again,"_

* * *

Your eyes open

you are back in the white room, swirls of darkness echo in your mind as the exit your vision.

Luckily, It's night time here so you don't need to strain your eyes to see.

In your field of vision, an over-weight, middle-aged woman staring down at you.

This person...

The first person you have come seen since...

You are unsure how long.

This person...

She looks at you with horror.

'As if she's seen a ghost'.

your eyes wonder off to the adjacent wall with your face still - in your own way - addressing this person.

She screams.

'Expected? If one see's a ghost, the scream yes?'

She runs away.

'No... Come back.' You whine to your self.

Maybe you are a ghost.

Maybe your 'home' was the feeling of death...

The door to the whit room opens and you are greeted with a hard blast of white.

Something...

Something is there with you.

You can't see what it is, but you feel eyes on you.

You can hear foot steps and clangs of metal on tile.

You are terrified.

"Good morning, Mr. Makara!- A gruff voice falls upon your ears with fully expressed compassion.

Your closed eyes twinge in surprise.

"_… morning? Morning… sun… shine…. light…ouch… man… speak more."_

You phase you concentration back in to hear the man speak again.

"Good to see you're finally awake-

You phase out

"But… awake… I've been awake…"

You look towards the man only to me momentarily blinded. He radiates in the light of the room, well his torso does. The lab-coat wrapped around it is two white for you. You look down again.

The man has already continued speaking.

You revert your concentration to him.

"luckily, it only lasted for 6 months. There have been comas which have lasted decades, so you understand why we were worried. You will still need to-"

"Coma? 6…months? I've been here for 6 months?"

The rest of his words have become simple background noise. It's surprising, intriguing even. That after 6 months of straight solidarity you would ignore the speech of another human. But still, hearing something other than machinery and footsteps is truly a heavenly feeling.

As if to mock you the man stops his vocal report.

"No..."

Right after it is said The Lab-coat leaves your sight.. It occurs to you that at some point this might get hard to distinguish. There are surely other lab coated persons here. But this lab coat should stay. Stay and never leave.

You hear low mumblings

Are they messing with you?

None of it is understand able. It infuriates you.

You don't move from you position though. Assuming you are still tied down. You do whine at them, in an irritatingly soft manner as your vocal cords seem to have contorted and dried up.

The next words you here stop you from wanting to say anything though.

"You we're very brave Kurloz."

"Daddy?"

You start to struggle.

DADDY.

DADDY.

Over and over again. You think the word. It bellows bouncing off the imaginary walls in your mind gaining momentum until it stings in your ears

Louder yet, were the quiet sobs of the man above you.

'Sobs?'

This forces your your eyes open.

Your father is a respected and strong man.

He has looked at you with kindness, compassion, anger, even pride.

But never with sadness.

You need to see this man.

'Is this... daddy?'

In fact.

This man was definitely your father.

The straight licks of dark hair cradled the sides of his face.

The light stubble.

The suit and overly lose tie.

He was the same as he was that night.

Only...

The dark circles under his eyes were much deeper.

His eyes were blood shot.

Clear emotion poured from his empty royal blue depths.

That was the main difference.

His eyes...

'Oh daddy... so cold'

This strong man... was week and broken

"I... thought I lost you too..."

Another bout of tears ran down the mans face.

'Lost me two?'

The man hugs your restricted form.

'Who's... gone?'


	5. Chapter 2 part 4

An: Bumbumbumbummmm~ I have RETURNED! Yay? I think its a yay~ xD

Well anyway. Here's the requested filler chapter.~ I had a few issues writing it, being as I suck at anything not in second person. ...I suck at writing period but you get the picture.

Hell, it's here, be glad~

That reminds me. the next chapter (which is being written as you're reading this most likely) is going to be another attempt to go out of my element per say~

Its going to be be alternating between First and third person So I can get a feel for that type of style again.

**PLUS **

Meulin Is Coming Back Next Chapter~

Anyone else excited? I'm pretty fucking excited.

Okay. Enough with my babble. **ON WITH THE SHOW~ **xD

* * *

Guidelines Chapter 2.5 **_(SHORT filler)_**

* * *

Kurloz Makara, age 11, woke up at 1 am to a home invasion.

The armed burglary only lasted 17 minuets, and in that time, two people were brutally murdered.

One was the boy's mother. The other was her killer.

Allegedly young Mr. Makara, hearing a loud crash, awoke and rushed out of his room to the top of his home stairs to watch his mother, bound and gagged directly at the bottom of the stairs, shot in the back of the head.

The boy then went in to a violent frenzy.

He jumped down the stairs and tackled the gunman forcing the gun from the mans hand. A struggle accrued. Mr. Makara ended with a broken jaw and quiet the few bruises.

the gunman sustained a surprising four broken ribs from the young man's punches.

Being knocked down, Mr. Makara crawled got hold of the gun and immediately emptied the last of the round into the gunman' abdominal area, killing him then bludgeoned him with the weapon.

Not a moment later the police arrived taking the bodies and the boy leaving his father and younger brother in a state of shock.

Their happy family had been torn apart right in front of them.

* * *

Okay~

I hope that settles what happened xD


End file.
